Treinta segundos son suficientes
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: { HIATUS } Tras huir de las constantes presiones por la sucesión a la corona, Gumball forja su vida en New York donde conoce a Marshall Lee, el vago de la escuela quien promete poner su ordenada vida, patas arriba.
1. Custard

**Treinta segundos son suficientes.**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** OOC ligerito (?), AU y relaciones homosensuales* ―Se va a seguir pecando en su esquinita infernal―.

* * *

 **Prólogo:** Custard.

.

.

.

* * *

Los pasos de Marshall por el pasillo resuenan en las paredes recubiertas de anuncios y papeletas de colores chillones. Sus manos se encuentran escondidas tras los bolsillos rotos de su pantalón oscuro mientras camina con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Marshall vive cansado, cansado hasta de estar cansado. Cuando la oficina de la directora se encuentra frente a él, saca con pereza una mano para empujar el cristal y entrar arrastrando los pies; ella odia que la gente arrastre los pies.

—¿Me ha mandado llamar?

Ella esperó con serenidad que él se sentara frente al escritorio, enseguida del otro muchacho presente. —Sí, señor Lee. Le he llamado hoy precisamente que es la entrega de calificaciones para los alumnos de tercer año. Supongo que sabe entonces el motivo por el que está aquí.

Suspirando teatralmente, se desparramó en la silla sin gracia alguna, tras escuchar las noticias. ¡Oh, qué mal! Cerrando sus ojos con pereza, esperó a que ella agregara algo más o le diera la boleta con las calificaciones. —Entiendes que es el último año ¿verdad, Marshall? Significa que no puedes continuar perdiendo el tiempo y tienes que intentar promediar, llevas dos años repitiendo, y para cuando cumplas los 21, ninguna universidad va a aceptar tus cartas por más que la escuela trate de ayudarte.

—No creo que realmente le interese, directora. Si sigue aquí es por su falta de voluntad.

Hasta ese momento Marshall fue consciente del espécimen que estaba enseguida de él. Ataviado con un conjunto de negro y rosa, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Gumball, se mantenía estoico, con la espalda recta recargada sobriamente en la silla y la pierna cruzada elegantemente. Sucede que Gumball y Marshall son dos géneros muy distintos escritos por los griegos en su época de máximo esplendor. Marshall ríe tragedias por sus ojos del color de la sangre y su exótica piel morena llena de perforaciones y un par de tatuajes que las musculosas no se preocupan por ocultar. Gumball llora alegrías por sus labios rosáceos y piel tan blanca que al primer contacto con el sol adquiere un suave color melocotón. Mientras Marshall es un chico de la calle que vaguea y no le importan sus estudios; Gumball desciende de la familia real de Liechtenstein, dotado de inteligencia y encanto.

—Princesa, no vale la pena que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Sucede que así como son dos géneros opuestos, ellos se odian.

Marshall no recuerda con exactitud cuándo fue que comenzó todo aquél odio descarnado, pero fue seguramente cuando ambos comenzaron a asistir a la misma preparatoria hace más o menos tres años. Gumball ni siquiera se inmutó por el mote, Marshall sabía que estaba completamente acostumbrado a que se burlaran de él en el instituto, el pobre chico le daba pena a veces, a pesar de su posición parecía que nadie le respetaba o le tomaba en serio.

—Señor Lee, ya que está aquí y parece tener un buen humor. Me gustaría anunciarle que la institución ha tomado medidas y le asignará como tutor al señor Gumball, con el fin de que los próximos exámenes que se presentarán sean aprobados por usted, por lo que resta del curso. Tal vez quede una esperanza.

Y giró el rostro de manera casi paranoica a la voz que había dicho eso. Con la mandíbula desencajada intentó procesar la información de la mejor manera posible. ¿Cómo se suponía que compartiría con Gumball algo más que la antipatía mutua? Exhalando el aire fuerte y ruidosamente, se encogió de hombros tras la voz de la directora que les pidió retirarse del lugar. Sin esperar un segundo salió disparado de aquel cuartucho y se encaminó por los pasillos mientras berreaba inconforme con el giro que había dado aquélla conversación.

—Marshall Lee.

Hasta que tuvo que girar sobre sus talones al escuchar a Gumball llamándole, Marshall intenta ignorarlo. Apoyando todo su peso en una pierna, esperó a que el chico llegara a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. Gumball era algo así como un ave majestuosa, reina plumífera que donde pisaba sembraba un olor dulce característico de su sangre privilegiada. —Sólo quiero sepas que estudiaremos dos horas cada día, te haré una introducción detallada de los temas que repasaremos y te dejaré ejercicios que podrás completar tú en casa; deberás traerlos a la escuela al día siguiente para…

—Te estás tomando esto muy en serio, princesa.

A Gumball la cabeza comenzaba a martillearle por ese mote.

—Es algo serio; me lo ha pedido la directora.

Marshall sentía que una úlcera iba a reventársele.

—¿Entonces lo haces sólo porque la directora te lo ha pedido, princesa? ¿No te basta con ser el lameculos de los profesores sino que también lo serás de la directora? —una sonrisa cruel se asomó por sus facciones morenas, después de golpear con la palma de la mano la pared tras Gumball, acorralándole mínimamente contra los casilleros y su cuerpo—. Relájate, princesa, no me interesa si quieres ayudarme o no.

Gumball no podía creer aquél tono de voz dirigido a su persona.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera?! Soy un príncipe, puedo hacer que te expulsen de aquí en cualquier momento.

—Y yo soy el jodido rey de esta escuela, así que comienza a tratarme como uno. —sonriendo con soberbia, dos de sus dedos fueron al mentón del chico y lo acariciaron, tan blanco y suave como era, forzándolo a verle de cerca, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y el aliento le faltara a Gumball—. Puedo perdonar tu insolencia ahora mismo si te hin…

Más no alcanzó a terminar su exclamación cuando el chico lo había empujado con un golpe directo al estómago. Gumball normalmente no perdía los estribos; estaba orgulloso de poder decir que era una persona pacífica y que odiaba los conflictos de cualquier tipo. Era ese porte sobrio y el exquisito acento europeo el que volvía loco a Marshall de rabia. Lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando lo veía era en destrozarlo hasta que se arrastrara a él completamente humillado y le pidiera perdón. Gumball era tan hermoso como letal y lo sabía, por eso era que se regodeaba de manera inconsciente de su sangre privilegiada y título nobiliario.

—Deja de llamarme princesa o lo vas a lamentar.

Y tras aquello, pasó de largo a su lado, hacia los salones donde los alumnos comenzaban a salir uno tras otro en manada. El viernes era el día más esperado por ellos y ninguno quería desperdiciar el tiempo tras aquellos muros. Cuando Fionna se acercó a Marshall para comentarle algo, un tipo robusto del equipo de americano pasó empujando a Gumball a quien la cabeza le estaba matando y sentía unas náuseas terribles.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, maricón de mierda.

—Fíjate tú, cerdo analfabeta.

Gumball pecaba de (demasiadas cosas) una lengua filosa y tenaz. A Marshall este hecho no sabía si le agradaba o le volvía loco del coraje; con tanto bullying que el consejero estudiantil recibía a diario hasta por las cosas más sencillas de la vida, el que se quedara callado no era una opción. Pero coincidía de la misma manera que en cualquier momento alguien le iba a dar una paliza a ese bonito rostro que tenía si seguía diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Dicho y hecho, Marshall tuvo que acercarse sigiloso al sujeto que ya comenzaba a tener las venas de la frente saltadas por lo que Gumball había dicho. Incluso le vio alzar el puño y a Gumball incólume frente a él.

—Ya relájate, Bryan, tanto maldito esteroide te está inflando el cerebro.

—Cierra la puta boca, Marshall.

—Cierra tú tu puta boca o todos sabrán que en la fiesta de Daisy ingeriste marihuana.

A Bryan los colores se le fueron del rostro antes de gruñir como una bestia enjaulada y pasar de largo. _Te salvaste esta vez, perra_ pensó al ver a Gumball allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con una ceja alzada como si le estuviera retando. Marshall sabía que Gumball nunca retrocedía a nada, tampoco le tenía miedo a los golpes o a los insultos, pero no era rival para alguien en esa institución.

—No necesito que me defiendas, Marshall Lee.

—Sí, de nada, nos vemos mañana, princesa.

Y tras despeinarle el cabello, Marshall volvió con Fionna a quien tomó por los hombros para salir de la institución en dirección a su automóvil para volver a casa. Gumball terminó con el cabello cayendo rebelde a su rostro y la mente contrariada, caminando en dirección a su casillero para vaciarlo por ese día.

¿Les ha pasado que experimentan una situación que les parece inverosímil y muy a su pesar, no les queda más que, asumirlo?

Estúpido destino.

* * *

 **Este fic está escrito especialmente para Mingo, mi neechan con quien desarrollé la idea hace un par de meses y, tras leerla, el ship me golpeó en la cara para que escribiera de él X'D la historia irá evolucionando de manera lenta, por lo que contendrá una buena cantidad de capítulos. Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chiquitines.**


	2. Marmalade

**Treinta segundos son suficientes.**

 **Capítulo uno: Marmalade**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tras una breve pausa para respirar algo agitado, Gumball volvió a puntear con el lápiz la zona que estaba explicándole al mayor.

—A ver, recapitulemos. —lo dijo con paciencia, como si el aire no le faltara o como si no estuviera martilléandole la cabeza por repetir lo mismo—. Los tiempos gramaticales del inglés…—. Hizo una pausa, intentando buscar una manera más sencilla de explicarle al mayor. Marshall jugueteaba con la goma de borrar en sus manos, mirando los apuntes uno tras otro, Gumball estaba seguro de que en realidad no le prestaba atención en particular. Así era el moreno, descuidado y tal parecía que tampoco tenía intención alguna en graduarse ese año.

Marshall se mordió el labio inferior tras una exhalación del menor, se sentía atrapado entre esas paredes. Incluso el más pequeño recoveco del hogar ajeno estaba pulcramente limpio, no había una sola mancha o una sola cosa que no estuviese acomodada. Las paredes eran de un blanco prístino y la decoración minimalista, los jarrones, cuadros y espejos encajaban uno tras otro en hileras regulares sobre las paredes o el amueblado. Marshall se sentía ofuscado por la profusión tan violenta de limpieza y orden; cada vez que giraba, contaba los jarrones de jade verde en la mesa de centro, pensando que quizás se habían multiplicado para torturarle.

Incluso mirar el cuaderno y los libros de Gumball no era menos alentador. Todas las páginas utilizaban tres colores nada más: un plumón para escribir el contenido, uno para el título y el tercero para remarcar lo importante. Adornados con post-it rosas o algún sticker mono, las hojas engargoladas estaban sobriamente acomodadas, sin dobleces o manchas innecesarias. Marshall se sentía sofocado con toda esa pulcritud. Gumball siempre le había visto como un maldito indigente, Marshall no ocultaba su actitud simple y quizás algo de flojera por su propio aspecto; pero creía que la obsesión de Gumball por el orden iba más allá de los parámetros.

Gumball presumía de poseer orden en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida; la casa, sus materias, incluso la manera en la que acomodaba los plumones en la caja especial, su obsesión se bifurcaba entre la limpieza y la insana necesidad de acomodar todo de menor a mayor o de negro a blanco. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Marshall fue incapaz de continuar en esa posición y tuvo que apoyar los pies en las patas de la mesa bajo el mantel de tejido color crema, con un golpe seco en la rodilla con una regla metálica, Gumball le hizo bajar los pies de allí.

Girando a mirarle de manera venenosa, Gumball espetó con voz cansada: —Mi casa no es un parque de diversiones, presta atención aquí. —su tono no dio lugar a una oposición del mayor quien le observaba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. —. Se agrega "S" al final del verbo en simple presente a las terceras personas del singular. Si el verbo termina en "S Z, SH, CH ó X" se agrega un ES.

El pelinegro asentía tácito a sus palabras, intentando procesarlo todo; su cabeza se alzó entre los monotones de libros apilados unos tras otros, observando la pluma ir y venir donde el menor le decía. Era la cuarta vez que le repetía esa línea y creía haberla aprendido de memoria. En realidad era una conjugación bastante sencilla, pero a su parecer Gumball era un pésimo maestro.

—Lo siento, princesa, no puedo hacer más que esto. Esta vez debo pasar el año.

Gumball de cierta manera le entendía, la preparatoria podía ser abrumadora; sin embargo Marshall había sido el causante de todo ese descuido que ahora le costaba caro. El reloj de pie en la sala tocó, marcando las cinco de la tarde. Un ligero estremecimiento le corrió por el cuerpo a Gumball mientras se levantaba de la silla sin dar ninguna explicación. Marshall lo observó entrar en el baño como si tuviese un resorte en la espalda y luego perderse tras la puesta color menta. Estirándose en la silla de manera vaga, se encontró a sí mismo ofendido de que el menor no le pidiera permiso o se excusara para ir al servicio. ¿No era así como se comportaba la gente de la realeza? No es que a Marshall realmente le importara, sólo que le ofendía el hecho de que Gumball le ignorara estando allí.

Resguardado tras la intimidad de las cuatro paredes en su pequeño cuarto de baño, Gumball apoyó los dedos en el lavabo mientras respiraba agitado. Abriendo el mecanismo tras el espejo, la pequeña gaveta se liberó y encontró los frascos con medicamentos prolijamente acomodados de uno en uno por orden alfabético. La piel pálida y remarcadas bolsas bajo los ojos se distorsionaron cuando el espejo golpeó la pared y sacó un frasco de allí. La cabeza le estaba matando, era como si le golpearan contra la pared una y otra vez, sólo que debía mantenerse de pie; vapuleando en su sistema el dolor esperaba que fuera olvidado luego de tomar el medicamento. Tomando un pedazo de papel se limpió la nariz y el sudor del cuello.

Tras abrir la puerta, Marshall le recibió con una mirada aburrida y sin interés alguno; Gumball guardó la compostura mientras atrancaba la puerta y volvía a sentarse con la espalda recta en la silla del comedor. —Princesa ¿qué te ocurre en la cabeza? —el pelirrosa hizo acopio de todo lo que llamaban respeto, decencia y buenos modales. No era bueno soportando a Marshall; todo el odio había nacido desde que le había reconocido en la escuela:

Era sucio, desaliñado y vago. Era todo lo que no soportaba en su vida y todo lo que más detestaba. ¿Cómo es que la cosas se habían retorcido tanto como para que el mayor estuviera sentado en una de sus sillas y él le estuviera explicando las cosas con tiento esperando que entendiera? Marshall tenía una banda, una motocicleta y un convertible, el cabello desarreglado y los pantalones rasgados. Con las manos escondiendo su rostro, él negó una vez que los codos se apoyaron en la mesa, respirando de manera lenta para intentar procesar las situaciones a las que estaba sometido ese día.

—Me molestas, eso me ocurre en la cabeza, Marshall Lee.

Marshall se sintió un estorbo de repente.

* * *

—La idea… las conjugaciones son como la música. —luego hizo una pausa, pestañeando rápidamente mientras buscaba la línea donde seguía leyendo, para intentar explicarse con el mayor. El peli-negro le escuchaba poniendo la atención necesaria, había acercado su silla a la del menor y su mentón a veces rozaba el hombro del chico europeo. Para ser un par de personas que se odiaban, no tenían consideración de lo que era espacio personal. Marshall pecaba de demasiadas cosas y eso era respeto nulo por la burbuja individual de cada persona; su aliento le hacía cosquillas a Gumball en la nuca y el cuello, el chico creía que la respiración se le iba a ratos cada vez que el mayor hablaba.

—Esto es todo por hoy, puedes irte.

Y Marshall abrió los ojos con sorpresa tras escucharle. ¿Qué había dicho esta vez? Se enderezó en su lugar mientras observaba al peli-rosa enterrar los codos en la mesa y tomarse el puente de la nariz entre los dedos con los ojos cerrados. La antipatía se condensó en el aire cuanto trató de acercarse a él y el otro se removió con inquietud. Marshall no era ningún imbécil y mentiría si dijera que lo que antes le habría dado material para molestar al príncipe no le estaba preocupando ahora. El chico tenía los ojos rojos, con los vasos y las arterias pequeñitas inflamadas como si le hubieran golpeado; tenía los labios casi blancos y respiraba como si hubiese corrido un gran maratón.

No estaba al tanto de la vida del príncipe; no suponía que fuera fácil o que tuviera tiempo de sobra para descansar como él, incluso creía que toda su vida seguía un patrón repetitivo donde extralimitaba a su cuerpo hasta las últimas condiciones. No le sorprendería dado lo ordenada que era su casa en general. Decidiendo que Gumball tenía que dar el primer paso para apoyarse a sí mismo, él simplemente caminó a la puerta, con la culpa remordiéndole mínimamente la consciencia. Si el presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba cansado y al llegar a casa solo quería colocarse ropas de indigente y tirarse –con respeto-, en su cama ¿él le estaba deteniendo por ser un completo inútil en la escuela?

Sí.

Cuando llegaron ambos a la puerta, el peli-rosa no esperó más de diez segundos antes de abrir la puerta en par, con vista al discreto fraccionamiento para profesores en Upper east side. Las casas se enfilaban una seguida de otra con las rejas bañadas en negro y las escalinatas adornadas con piedras circulares y azulejo caoba. Marshall se adelantó al umbral de la puerta y luego giró. Se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa mientras se tocaba un codo con la mano, ligeramente tímido por lo que iba a decir.

—Gracias por… hacer esto. —era demasiado difícil decir eso, y sin embargo, entendiendo que a veces todos teníamos que ceder algo para obtener algo a cambio, él se inclinó sobre el menor y le besó la frente de manera cariñosa—. Sé que soy una carga para ti, princesa, pero te juro que me esfuerzo por comprender las materias, daré lo mejor de mí. Si aceptaras ir conmigo a un evento con mi ban-

—Hasta el lunes, Marshall Lee.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado el yeso agrietarse o el hielo colisionar? Eso fue lo que Marshall escuchó a lo lejos y no pudo importarle menos; sabía de dónde venía ese sonido y casi se sintió ridículo de ofrecer aquello al menor. Ellos no encajaban en un mismo mundo; ellos eran dos géneros distintos y que chocaban entre sí. Apretó los puños como si fuera a mitigarse el dolor con ello. Gumball se apoyó en la puerta de madera tomándose la cabeza entre las manos mientras sollozaba por el dolor.

Era imposible ya soportarlo, los ojos le ardían a un punto en que no podía mantenerlos abiertos y no pudo importarle menos que la mucosa se le activara. Abrir la puerta y despedir a Marshall no debía haber supuesto ningún problema, hasta el momento en que el mayor comenzó a hablar y planear cosas que en la vida iban a pasar. Cuanto más tiempo lo escuchaba, más desenfocaba lo que había a su alrededor. Se había apoyado de la puerta para no caer, pero las piernas le temblaban y creía que se iba a desmayar enfrente del contrario. La zona donde los labios suaves habían tocado se sentía caliente; si Marshall había notado el temblor o lo excesivamente frío que se encontraba el resto de su cuerpo no lo dijo, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera el lunes. No, se corregía a sí mismo. Después de cerrarle la puerta en la cara era posible que ni siquiera girara a verle de nueva cuenta por lo que quedaba de tiempo en la preparatoria. No sabía si iba a agradecer esto o iba a sentir remordimiento de que Marshall no lo lograra un año más.

Con esa incógnita en la cabeza, se agitó en un escalofrío tenaz y con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se desmayó apenas cerró los ojos y el dolor le venció.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Marshall se preguntó qué fue esa sensación de malestar que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando dejó su guitarra eléctrica de color rojo brillante apoyada en la pared.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo ya es donde comienza la acción, no se desesperen(¿?) yo les dije que iría lento.**


	3. Apple tart

**Treinta segundos son suficientes.**

 **Capítulo dos:** Apple tart.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gumball está boqueando mientras camina. Gumball no conoce el Lower east side. Luego de pasar por las avenidas principales se da cuenta de que básicamente está caminando en círculos. Las indicaciones de la casa de Marshall no son precisas, en realidad no está seguro de que sea una casa como tal o un complejo de departamentos. Sin embargo cree lo segundo cuando vuelve a mirar las indicaciones que dicen _Rivington Street_ y se da cuenta de que el único edificio de ladrillo y concreto que hay en la esquina se llama _Spitzer's_.

 _Si llegas por Rivington, tienes que entrar por las escaleras del restaurante mexicano que se llama María Bonita._

No era difícil llegar en realidad, pero Gumball no conocía ese barrio porque nunca se había atrevido a salir del Upper east side y Central park. Había encontrado su zona de conforta allí y francamente nunca le interesó conocer Brooklyn o Queens tampoco. Doblando en la esquina de Rivington el letrero color crema con letras azules que decía _María Bonita_ le recibió y a su lado estaba el hueco de las escaleras que se bifurcaban en dos secciones. Una era para el restaurante y otra era para el complejo de departamentos. Tras unos minutos de subir escalones y buscar el número, dio con el departamento número 53 del segundo piso. Todas las puertas eran de color caoba y las paredes de color hueso, hacían una extraña combinación enfiladas y todas cerradas. Él tocó con suavidad, como si creyera que se fuera a caer sobre él.

Del otro lado del departamento, Marshall desatrancó la puerta con un chirrido de la madera y un ligero vibrar en el piso. Lo primero que Gumball notó, fue los calcetines negros descansando en el brazo del sillón descuidadamente. —Princesa… No pensé que llegarías tan temprano.

—Dijiste que llegara a las diez de la mañana.

Y justo en ese momento su Geist marcó las diez exactas.

Marshall tuvo que rodar los ojos con la risa contenida por la puntualidad del chico; le hizo espacio en el estrecho hueco de la puerta para que pasara y luego recordó un dato muy importante: Gumball era un maniático del orden y el aseo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él estaba en bóxers y la camiseta de St. Anger con los que había dormido, su departamento estaba patas arriba y… ¿Eso era una mancha de café en la puerta de su habitación? ¿Qué diablos?

Tragó de manera pesada cuando el menor se tomó el codo con la mano derecha, como si temiera rozarse con algún mueble y le fuesen a saltar garrapatas. Marshall se excusó de repente, entrando con prisa en su habitación, tenía la cama tendida y sólo un par de paquetes en el escritorio. Pateó todos los zapatos y la ropa sucia debajo de la cama para despejar el piso y cerró los cajones lo más silenciosamente posible. Gumball por su parte estaba allí afuera, sin saber cómo moverse entre toda esa masa de suciedad que representaba el departamento del mayor. Podría sostener como tema de tesis que Marshall no conocía el orden.

 _La desintegración futurista, la reflexión postrevolucionaria y la Tortilla de ajo pegada en la pared de la cocina._

La puerta se cerró con un pequeño clic y Marshall continuaba en bóxers como si la vida le pasara de noche, Gumball se ajustó la mochila al hombro y apoyó todo su peso en la pierna izquierda, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad. —Podemos dejar el estudio para mañana Lunes, Marshall…

 _Por favor di que sí._

—¿Qué dices, princesa? Vamos, entra a mi habitación que allí tengo conectada la laptop, estudiaremos allí.

Casi como pasatiempo cruel, Gumball le siguió sin poder despegar sus ojos de la puerta color blanco _sucio_. Cuando entró en la habitación le sorprendió ver el piso despejado y el escritorio apenas ocupado por accesorios clásicos. El peli-rosa negó con su cabeza secamente en el momento en que el moreno se subió a la cama descuidadamente y jalaba uno de sus libros hacia él, palmeando el colchón a su lado mientras le esperaba. El problema comenzaba desde que se tenía que quitar los zapatos hasta que tenía que tomar una de las almohadas del peli-negro para apoyar el libro con el que iban a comenzar.

—¿Has oído hablar del incidente de la tajada de sandía?

* * *

—AHAHAHA. —riendo de manera descontrolada, Marshall tuvo que tomarse el estómago entre las manos por la ridiculez que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer lo que Gumball le estaba explicando de manera tan atenta. Sabía que las guerras eran estúpidas, pero no creía que llegaran a ese punto que rozaba en lo irrisorio. El peli-rosa debía admitir que también le causaba cierta gracia esa guerrilla en particular. Era una tontería pensar que por no querer pagar una rebanada de sandía tanta gente saliera afectada.

—A ver, princesa… —respirando fuerte para intentar calmarse y no ahogarse con su propia saliva, el moreno se sentó de manera casi decente en su cama, frente al menor que tenía las rodillas encogidas hacia su torso y sostenía un libro que leía—. ¿Me estás diciendo que un cerdo norteamericano no quiso pagar una tajada de sandía, hubo una revuelta y luego Estados Unidos invadió Panamá? ¡¿Es real?!

—Bueno, Marshall, es obvio que hubo otros antecedentes que propiciaron que Estados Unidos invadiera Panamá. —él explicó con detenimiento, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, leyendo unas cuantas líneas antes de volver su atención al moreno—. Es decir, tenían acuerdos trasatlánticos y estaban construyendo un ferrocarril tansístmico, o sea, había muchos estadounidenses que pululaban por Panamá como si fuera California, Estados Unidos nunca ha sido el país amable y caritativo que las potencias no han hecho creer; además tenían más privilegios que los nativos de la región y fue también parte de est—

Gumball calló cuando Marshall le retiró los lentes con tiento y los hizo a un lado en la cama. En flor de loto frente a él, hasta ese momento Gumball fue consciente de la proximidad en la que estaban sumidos. Por un par de milímetros, estarían rozando las piernas y las narices. De repente se sintió abrumado, el aire se cortó a su paso y se sofocó.

—¿Qué haces…?

—¿Oh? ¿Quién diría que la princesa de _Liches_ podría despotricar contra el país en el que vive? ¿Es que acaso tu país nunca ha iniciado una revuelta contra la gente? No es un reino tan antiguo.

Ignorando la provocación, Gumball se concentró en el dedo que resbalaba por su nariz hasta la punta de manera lenta, de manera demasiado lenta.

—Estados Unidos es en pocos términos; un adolescente berrinchudo que utiliza la manipulación para poder asistir a todos los conciertos que quiere. —el dedo continuó bajando hasta el labio superior y Gumball dejó de respirar por segundos—. Sus riquezas se las debe a la materia prima de otros países como México por ejemplo; sin ese petróleo, no serían la potencia y el país soberano que presumen ser.

Marshall sonreía de una manera terrorífica, el pelirrosa tuvo que tragar de manera pesada, todo estaba sofocante en ese momento. Marshall fue consciente del nerviosismo que Gumball era reticente a mostrar; cuando comenzaba a hablar mal de otros, maldición, su rostro era aún más bonito que antes. ¿Quién diría que el consejero estudiantil tendría una lengua tan filosa? No había hecho más que decir verdades que las demás personas ignoraban y que si conocían, no les interesaban, pero tenía la resolución de un criminal y eso hacía que resplandeciera. A Marshall le gustaba cuando Gumball mandaba a callar a todos con distinguida soberbia y elegancia, sin alzar la voz.

Él no había pensado eso, gracias.

—Y, pasando al tema anterior, te equivocas al pensar que Liechtenstein ha hecho algo tan bárbaro alguna vez. Es en realidad todo lo contrario, Liechtenstein vive como una nación soberana tras desligarse de la conquista del Sacro imperio Romano. Cuando se compró Vaduz, para no interferir con los arreglos políticos, la tierra no se utilizó hasta un par de décadas más tarde y tras la invasión de Francia al Sacro Imperio Romano, Liechtenstein se volvió el único país que no obedecía las reglas de nadie más que las propias. Se forjó bajo las creencias y costumbres de gente que estuvo subyugada por mucho tiempo y que no olvidó el dolor que la guerra le traía.

—Sin embargo, también tienen sus barreras, princesa. No son corderos indefensos y lo sabes.

—Pero son barreras legales, no tenemos una armada muy grande y al ser una nación indepe-

—No estamos hablando de si es una nación independiente o no, Gumball. Hablamos de que también tienen barreras para otros países y al igual que Panamá y Estados Unidos, si atacaran su país ustedes se defenderían con uñas y dientes. Claro, está bien defender lo que se ha forjado desde el inicio con lágrimas, sudor y sangre. Pero todas las naciones a este punto de la historia son exactamente lo mismo: restrictoras. Las barreras, murallas y puentes de un lado a otro sólo han servido a la gente para dividirlos por color, raza y condición. Las guerras no son del todo malas, recuerda que los avances en la cirugía plástica de hoy en día se los debemos en cierta parte a Hitler y sus experimentos rudimentarios.

—A Estados Unidos se le olvida que no siempre fue tierra de blancos… Que también fue usurpada y ultrajada, a la gente también se le olvida que la primera invasión de los nazis fue en Alemania, es cierto que las guerras traen cosas buenas como malas, y sin embargo, hay más daño que ganancias a la larga. Pero es por esas murallas que se han impuesto a lo largo de los siglos, que el mundo gira en la democracia que es, cada país tiene sus propias guerras internas, y no necesita a otros países atacándolo para que siga fluctuando. De vivir sin puentes, barreras o murallas, sólo seríamos una Pangea fragmentada, sin ton ni son.

Marshall bajó el dedo que tenía en el labio superior y la carne hasta el labio inferior, tentado como se encontraba, recordó que quería molestarlo en primera instancia. Guiado por un impulso animal, se acercó al europeo tanto como pudo al chico, observando los poros en su lechosa piel y el carmín de sus labios, tal parecía que le llamaban a pecar. Gumball había dejado de respirar ¿Cuándo es que la situación se había vuelto tan íntima para que estuviera pasando eso? Y sin embargo, aunque se hacía un poco para atrás, y desviaba la vista a las hojas pegadas en la pared del escritorio con notas musicales, no se retiraba por completo; quizás eran los mismos crueles impulsos que azotaban a Marshall, los que lo estaban consumiendo a él.

—Mar—

Y el timbre sonó.

Marshall maldijo a todos sus ancestros.

Intentando sosegar la rabia que sintió en ese instante, fue hasta la puerta donde recibió la pizza que estúpidamente había mandado pedir hacía media hora, el repartidor de _Pizza Hutt_ lo miró casi con terror, Marshall debía tener un semblante horrible y a juzgar por cómo le tembló la mano cuando exigió el pago, supo que realmente estaba cabreado. Analizando con sumo detenimiento el reloj de su teléfono, el moreno se dio cuenta de que había llegado en treinta y tres minutos. Y, según la propia ley de la pizzería, luego de treinta, su pedido era gratis.

—Llegaste tres minutos tarde.

—Pe- llamé dos veces a la puerta.

—Y olvídate de tu propina.

Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Marshall empujó la puerta con el pie mordiendo con enojo la orilla rellena de queso.

* * *

Los minutos transcurrieron de manera torturosa, a Gumball la respiración comenzaba a fallarle.

—¿De dónde eres, Marshall?

Marshall casi se ahoga con el refresco.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Qué?

Marshall sonrió de manera casi tierna luego de escucharle preguntar. —¿De verdad me estás preguntando por mi lugar de origen?

—¿Hay algo que te incomode?

—África, mis padres eran de Nairobi. Murieron hace un par de años.

—Ah… siento haber preguntado, no quería incomodarte.

Y luego el príncipe desvió el rostro, Marshall casi sentía que se le derretía el hielo que tenía por corazón. Tuvo que acercarse a tocarle la mejilla que se calentó al instante por que el ansia de hacerlo era más que su voluntad. A la mierda su orgullo, Gumball era demasiado bonito cuando se enojaba o se sonrojaba para no querer provocarlo un rato. —No lo haces, princesa, pero debo admitir que sí me ha causado impresión que quieras saber algo de mi. Creí que me odiabas.

Gumball intentaba recomponer su respiración, tenía los ojos irritados y las venas de la esclerótica estaban inflamadas, Marshall quizá no lo habría notado sino se hubiera acercado tanto. Girando a verle con ojos cansado, el pelirrosa se dijo que estaba demasiado cansado para pelear con el moreno por ese día, el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto en él, y se le adormecían los sentidos, sobretodo el sentido común.

Qué excusa tan patética.

—Sigues cayéndome mal, pero me he resignado al hecho de que estaremos estudiando durante al menos un mes todos los días así qu—

—Hablas demasiado, princesa. Sólo di que tenías curiosidad.

Era la tercera vez que le interrumpía y de verdad estaba muy cansado para rebatir. Marshall seguía acariciando su mejilla y luego la comisura derecha de su labio, retirando un par de migajas que habían quedado estancadas allí, un temblor uniforme cubrió el cuerpo de Gumball quien le veía expectante con los ojos ardiéndole y la cabeza martilleando. Marshall fue cortando la proximidad sin elegancia alguna, consumido por los mismo impulsos de hacía rato. Gumball le atraía de una manera espantosa, no es que lo amara ni que estuviera enamorado de él, es sólo que bajo todas esas capas de fría hostilidad real, había un adolescente sencillo con mucho peso sobre sus hombros. Este no se socavó cuando los labios de Marshall le tocaron, de hecho, el moreno creía que sería un peso extra para sus hombros tras darse cuenta que realmente se estaban besando. Que no era su propia saliva la que sabía a salsa de tomate, sino la del pelirrosa y que eran los labios del menor los que entreabría con su lengua, lleno de tacto y dulzura. La mano se enredó en la mejilla del chico, suave como la porcelana y le sorprendió que el príncipe no se opusiera. Eran sus labios de fresa y lengua de azúcar los que incitaron al moreno a continuar; trazando caminos sinuosos con su lengua por los bordes de sus labios y haciendo ligeras presiones con los movimientos.

Y luego todas las alertas de su cabeza se encendieron con rapidez cuando uno de los dedos que delineaba la mejilla se mojó. Abriendo los ojos, qué, sinceramente no se detuvo a analizar cuando fue que se cerraron, se hizo para atrás casi con miedo de haber hecho algo mal, vaya, que tampoco es que quisiera jugar con el chico. —¿Gumball? —llamó, con tiento y dándole un poco de espacio. Sin embargo cuando el europeo abrió sus ojos, estos eran completamente rojos, la esclerótica ya no tenía ningún pedazo de color blanco. El ojo derecho era el que lloraba por que los vasos se habían roto y el ojo izquierdo iba casi por el mismo camino, las arterias estaban tan inflamadas que comenzaba a darle pánico ¿El consejero realmente estaba bien de salud?—. ¿Gumball? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan—

—Es-estoy bien, es que… no he dormido bien. Tengo mucho cansancio.

Gumball realmente debía creer que Marshall era un imbécil para creerle esa excusa tan barata.

Y sin embargo el pelirrosa seguía argumentando de forma pausada que sólo era cansancio. Marshall le dejó hablar entretanto veía las lágrimas correr sin control y los ojos tan rojos que realmente se preocupó, cuando le quiso retirar las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en las mejillas se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba demasiado caliente; eso había dejado de ser normal hacía un buen rato. —Será mejor que te lleve a tu ca- ¿Gumball? ¡¿GUMBALL?!

Y todo pasó en una fracción de segundos, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el menor no podía mantener más los ojos abiertos por el escozor, y con un gemido de puro dolor, cayó como un saco de patatas sobre el moreno que le recibió con los brazos abiertos para que no fuera a caerse.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

 ***Risa macabra, se da la vuelta y se va en una plataforma imitando a Renge***


	4. Extra: Blueberry muffins

**Treinta segundos son suficientes.**

 **Capítulo 2.1:** Blueberry muffins.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Las horas parecían querer torturar su empobrecida mente corriendo de manera tan lenta; Marshall golpeaba con ansiedad contenida los apuntes de su cuaderno de Historia Universal, esperando el momento para salir de ese maldito salón. El reloj estaba marcando exactamente las tres con quince minutos y sentía que los quince minutos restantes a la salida serían los peores que podía experimentar. Girando la cabeza hacia la ventana pudo observar a Fionna en los campos de futbol corriendo tras la pelota con maestría; esquivaba a las demás chicas con una agilidad asombrosa; y en esa escuela quien negara que era mejor que muchos chicos del equipo masculino, era un machista de mierda. Sonriendo con sinceridad como pocas veces, se entretuvo viendo a su amiga caer y luego volver a levantarse con sus piernas perfectas y lechosas raspadas e incluso con algunos cortes que sangraban. Teniendo que girar su cabeza de nuevo a la clase antes de ser descubierto; Marshall se encontró a sí mismo genuinamente preocupado por los eventos que habían sucedido los días pasados. Se había tomado algo de tiempo para meditarlo en calma, llegando a una ridícula conclusión: el consejero estaba jodidamente enfermo.

No es que Marshall no lo supusiera con anticipación, pero siempre creyó que era algo leve. Más como una infección o una alergia que una enfermedad crónica. Apenas el reloj marcó las tres con veinticinco el silencio en la sala se fue sustituyendo por el de los cierres abrirse y las hojas chocar entre ellas cuando los cuadernos se cerraban. Los lunes siempre eran los peores días; los alumnos no se esmeraban en su aspecto, tampoco tenían las tareas y francamente sería mentir si dijera que tomaban anotaciones de las clases.

 _Efectos de la guerra de Vietnam_. Eran las palabras escritas en el pizarrón y a él no podía importarle menos un tema tan banal como aquél. Una vez que se dieron las tres y veintiocho, él se levantó de su lugar sin pensarlo dos veces en camino a los pasillos que esperaban ansiosos a los demás estudiantes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los timbres comenzaron a sonar en toda la institución marcando el final de un nuevo día que parecía haber corrido extra lento para él. Paciente, esperó en el pie de las escaleras unos segundos mientras se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro y la cerraba a medias, porque el cierre se atascaba cuando llegaba al otro extremo. Golpeando el frente de sus converse negros, alzó la cabeza hacia las escaleras para observar al consejero bajar con aristocracia por las escaleras, sosteniéndose de la barandilla de metal. A diferencia de su propio atuendo (que era un jean deslavado color gris y una camiseta de Pantera color roja), Gumball iba con unos jeans negros no muy apretados pero sí una camisa rosa algo ceñida a su cuerpo, como si fuera un anillo al dedo. Eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino que los primero dos botones de esta estaban abiertos y él podía ver sus clavículas y piel en extremo pálida asomarse de manera casi tímida. Si su mandíbula no estuviese pegada a su cráneo, él la hubiera dejado caer por aquélla revelación.

—Oye, princesa.

Y tal parecía que su voz no había surtido ningún efecto en el menor quien pasó de largo sin siquiera mirar en su dirección; vale que podría soportarlo si supiera que el menor no le había escuchado. Pero era ridículo, un poco más cerca y le hablaría al oído. Rechinando los dientes bajo sus labios él le siguió como si fuera una mascota fiel por los pasillos hasta dar con el casillero de Gumball, el príncipe se detuvo de golpe frente al mueble y comenzó a girar el candado para activar el mecanismo y abrirlo; Marshall odiaba con toda sus letras ser ignorando de una manera tan grosera. Podían no llevarse bien, podían incluso odiarse y eso estaba bien para él, pero lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente; y Gumball era valiente, pero no era cortés.

—Hey, princesa ¿cómo sigues de—

—No hay nada qué discutir de eso, te veré a las seis en tu casa.

Marshall no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Gumball decidiera interrumpirle. Carajo ¿Pero es que el pelirrosa no podía dejar de arañarlo por cinco segundos?

—¿Sabes? Realmente agradecería que dejaras de comportarte como un completo imbécil, sólo venía a preguntarte cómo seguías de los jodidos ojos, Gumball. No es como que te fuera a morder o te fuera a patear en el jodido piso. —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a insultarle. A veces cuando se lo proponía, Gumball podía ser realmente un imbécil sin moral ni tacto para hablar—. ¿Realmente es más importante para ti un estúpido tema para estudiar que tu salud?

—¿Gumball?

Y con todo el odio brotando desde su interior como una llaga purulenta, Marshall tuvo que girar su cabeza casi al cien por ciento cuando se dio cuenta de que **oficialmente** había un tercero en ese lugar y casi peleaba a gritos con su mirada, el poder unirse a su conversación. Cuando Gumball lo vio detrás de Marshall, el pelinegro lo supo todo, la manera ridículamente homosexual en la que sus ojos se iluminaron y la sonrisa de, _puta madre_ , como si vieras un anuncio de Colgate enfrente de ti: Kalt Gletscher era el nombre del sujeto que estaba extra oficialmente caminando en dirección al príncipe. Era alto, medía como menos un metro y ochenta centímetros, tenía el cabello de un color rubio cenizo natural, cejas pobladas y rectas del mismo rubio casi blanco y ojos de color azul como el ártico. Eran los ojos de un Husky siberiano con marcadas ojeras bajo sus párpados que les daban una sombra que los hacía verse irresistiblemente más claros, casi como si fueran blancos del mismo modo. Kalt era el Quarterback de la preparatoria con una imponente musculatura que se marcaba casi de manera ilegal bajo la chaqueta de cuero del equipo escolar; era además, miembro del club de ciencias, era nerd, guapo y limpio a la vista.

—Ah~ Kalt. Buenas tardes.

¿Qué diablos con ese tono meloso que Gumball estaba utilizando? Casi ofendido por la manera en la que fue ignorado por ambos olímpicamente, no le quedó otra más que a regañadientes, empezar una conversación donde estaban los tres. Tosiendo con fuera y estrepitosamente se hizo notar cuando el rubio le preguntó al pelirrosa como se encontraba. El rubio giró con curiosidad en su dirección para observarle casi extrañado. —Marshall Lee ¿Cierto? Eres el de la banda de rock de la escuela; fui a su última tocada en Brooklyn, en Pandemónium, estuvo genial, amigo.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Nada le agradó más que ver la descomposición en el rostro del rubio tras decir aquello; definitivamente no se esperaba algo así, y sinceramente comenzaba a fastidiarle el brillo entusiasta en los ojos de Gumball apenas veía al más alto frente a él ¿Qué era lo interesante en el jugador de todos modos? El pelirrosa casi babeaba el piso, porque, joder, su pobre corazón homosexual no podía dejar pasar esa profusión de músculos e inteligencia. Kalt era todo eso que los libros de ridícula ficción romántica relataban: alto, de muy buen cuerpo y jodidamente inteligente. Y, si el pelirrosa notaba una mínima atracción a su persona de parte contraria, por pequeñísima que fuera, entonces sabría que tendría oportunidad con él y no la desperdiciaría. —Hey, Gum ¿leíste la última reseña que subieron a Cultura colectiva?

El pelirrosa pareció apenas salir de sus pecaminosas cavilaciones tras escucharle y asentir de manera breve. —¿Cómo ignorarlas? Las alegorías del cangrejo ermitaño y su cambio de caparazón comparado con el sedentarismo y manejo del sistema humano eran demasiadas para resistirse a la tentación. —Escuchó a Kalt soltar una risa fuerte pero refinada y elegante; dios, parecía canto de los ángeles para él—. Además los análisis postrevolucionarios en base a la pornografía hard-core fueron la cereza que coronaron un artículo perfecto.

—¿Acaso estás haciéndome una propuesta indecente, Gum? —y con esas palabras dichas, Kalt se apoyó en los casilleros enseguida del pelirrosa que parecía haber palidecido para luego volverse un tomate completamente maduro. ¿Es que acaso el deportista se había vuelto loco? Ignorando las provocaciones ajenas, Marshall tuvo que intervenir en ese momento; Gumball frunció el ceño terriblemente en su dirección y el pelinegro se calló cualquier comentario sarcástico y fuera de lugar que quisiera soltar con veneno tras verlo. Era una causa perdida por que el menor parecía una quinceañera enamorada viendo a uno de los sujetos de One direction entrando en su fiesta.

—Te veo en mi casa a las seis, princesa.

Y antes de que Gumball pudiera golpearlo por dejar aquélla clara insinuación vapuleando en el aire, el pelinegro ya se había ido mientras se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro y luego la guitarra del mismo modo para que no fuera a caerse o golpearse innecesariamente. Gumball quería degollar a Marshall, pero luego recordó que estaba frente al chico. Kalt era inglés, y su acento exquisito era capaz de desarmarlo combinado con su inteligencia y resolución; si había algo que lo volvía loco, era alguien con quien poder ser _nerd_ , que fuera _caliente_ y que también fuera _sarcástico_. —Dado que el próximo análisis es el de las percepciones reaccionarias de Karl Marx y el análisis postreligioso a Sodoma y Gomorra, yo diría que sí, es una propuesta bastante indecente—. No tan seguro de jugar con fuego como parecía, el príncipe le siguió la corriente al inglés quien ahora no paraba de reír por lo que le acababa de decir; no podía creer que se tuviera esa plática allí y fuera tan agradable.

—No pensé que fuese tan atrevido, príncipe. Me ha tomado por sorpresa que quiera analizarlo como la vez que hablamos de la Empanada gallega y los Churros rellenos de queso.

—No me recuerdes aquello, Kalt, me tentaste como nunca, me dejé llevar y me destrozaste el corazón cuando admitiste no querer empanadas gallegas ¿cómo pudiste jugar así con mis sentimientos? —mientras decía aquello, el rubio acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Gumball quien no se inmutó aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Con la cercanía, la mano del inglés se movía sobre el metal, acorralándole de manera discreta entre los casilleros y su peso.

—Príncipe, a modo de disculpa… ¿Acepta ir conmigo a comer mientras discutimos el nuevo tema? Estaremos en una mesa privada, lejos de las miradas inquisidoras ya que usted considera pertinente el hablar de pornografía y yo de comida afrodisiaca.

Soltando una risa que ya no pudo contener más, el príncipe asintió mientras le seguía hasta la salida, en dirección al estacionamiento siendo celosamente observados por Marshall Lee sobre las gradas del campo, con una cara de desprecio infinito.

* * *

 **Sólo vengo a introducir a un nuevo y relevante personaje en el fic; si alguien está confundido, digamos que tomé como base al Ice King, sólo que si lo hacía exactamente igual, no concordaría con lo que tengo planeado; no desesperen, que a partir del próximo capítulo comienza lo bueno.**


End file.
